Ten Reasons Why
by twillandbonnie
Summary: Lily makes a list of ten reasons why she hates James Potter, ten reasons why she doesn't, and James makes a list of ten reasons why he love her. One-shot. Jily. A bit fluffy if you'd call it that and not angsty. T for language


**AN: This is just a one-shot that I half way wrote in Algebra, so…. I hope it isn't too terrible.**

* * *

10 Reasons Why I Hate James Potter  
By Lily Evans

My name is Lily Evans, and I hate James Potter. However, for some odd reason I can't explain my dear friend, Alice (Also known as, devil in disguise sent to make my life utter hell), doesn't want to believe me. Therefore, I've made a list of 10 reasons why I do hate him as proof.

1. He is an arrogant little sot. He walks around Hogwarts like he owns it. Have you seen him bragging before a Quidditch match? Who cares if he's good—_even great_? He doesn't have to brag about the fact so often. He will not admit to his own bloody flaws and thinks that the world should revolve around him. Sorry, Potter, but you aren't the sun. Perhaps I should teach him the basics of how the solar system works… he might get a hint.

2. His hair sticks up every fucking where. Any normal, nice person would try to flatten it or make it look its best at the very least. Potter can't do that though, can he? He messes it up **_more_**! He thinks it gives him the 'just off the Quidditch pitch' look when all it does is prove his arrogance.

3. He has the nerve to ask me out constantly. Okay, constantly is a bit of an exaggeration. He rarely asks me, but isn't the first no enough?

4. He's a bullying git. He constantly messed with Snape before Dumbledore made him Head Boy. Obviously, it wasn't all him, and he wasn't the only antagonist. Snape picked a fight occasionally. There's no use denying it, but you would think someone who was so sure of himself could ignore a few degrading comments, wouldn't you?

5. He refuses to say mudblood. I have used the word, but he just says 'the m word.' He has no problem saying any other word under the sun except for mudblood. If Death Eaters weren't the only ones who used it, it might lose the negative connotations. We just have to use it positively, right?

6. He's so damn popular. He has a fan club for Merlin sakes! I don't see how so many people can love him like they do. Of course, he thrives with the attention. He beams from it. For further explanation, refer to #1.

7. He has no regard for the rules. I mean I _know _I bend the rules, but rules are really just loose guidelines if you consider it. However, he has utterly no concept of what the word rule means.

8. He breaks so many hearts by denying girls and uses _me _as an excuse. Half of Hogwarts's female population loathes me. (That might be a slight exaggeration)

9. James is the top of nearly every class without trying. McGonagall adores him for his skills in Transfiguration. He's amazing at magic naturally. It isn't fair to the rest of us, and he has no problem flaunting the fact that he's talented. Refer to #1.

10. He's James Potter.

* * *

10 Reasons Why I _Don't _Hate James Potter  
By Lily Evans

I'm back to this lovely piece of parchment to make another list of 10 reasons why I don't hate James Potter to prove to Marlene (Also known as, annoying little twat that is full of too much sunshine.) that I am not a depressing ball of hatred.

1. He doesn't care what others think of him. He has no problem with what someone talks about him. He just continues on as if they never said anything negative towards him or laughs it off usually. As long as he thinks he's amazing, he doesn't care. He knows he's amazing, so everyone else should, too.

2. He messes up his hair when he's nervous. It already goes in every fucking direction, but when he's nervous about something or upset he runs his hand through it, successfully making it worse than it was before. (Not that he minds) It's funny to see the untouchable Potter nervous.

3. He has the nerve to ask me out after he was turned down once. (_Rather rudely in Marlene's personal opinion._) It takes a lot of nerve to set yourself up for rejection with just a bit of hope. I don't think I'd be able to do it.

4. He stood up for himself when someone else messes with him—like really messes with him. The thing about James is he doesn't get upset over small things, but whenever you say something that really irks him he explodes. I can never tell why some things make him so upset though. A rather daft Hufflepuff boy in our year asked him if he was going to go home to cry to his mummy. James punched him.

5. He refuses to say mudblood. He knows that it doesn't bother most when used in a manner that isn't derogatory, but he still says 'the m word' because he can't bear to say such a word whether he uses it in a negative manner or not.

6. He's so damn popular, but he stays loyal to his friends. He doesn't leave having a few close friends in favor of having a wide range of "friends" as they would claim to be. None of them do. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter would all die for each other. I'm fairly certain they'd rather undergo torture than hurt one of the others even slightly.

7. He has no regard for the rules. He isn't limited by silly things like rule that others set out for him. He makes his own rules. He has a certain freedom I (And most of everyone else) can't imagine having. Most people can't let go like he can.

8. He says he has feelings for me and stays loyal to those claims even when multiple girl throw themselves at him. He breaks their heart when he tells them, "No, sorry, I'm holding out for someone special." (I'm fairly certain he was referring to me)

9. He's top of nearly every class without having to try—that much. He and Sirius do their homework in the common room. I've seen them, but they don't have to really _push _themselves to achieve anything. They just do, and in a way I respect that. It isn't their fault that thigns come naturally to them.

10. He's James Potter.

* * *

10 Reasons Why I Love Lily Evans  
By James Potter

….Lily, this is James. I found your parchment. Did you notice that the reasons you hate me are the reasons you don't? I made you a list in return because Remus (Also known as my voice of reason.) didn't believe I could.

smile could light up the world.

2. You're so talented.

3. You love just about everyone. (Except for me, but I'm working on that one.)

4. You won't take anything lying down.

5. I swear the only damn time I've seen you scared was when you flew for the first time. (You weren't half bad by the way.)

6. You don't follow the majority. You're yourself.

7. You _don't _fawn over me. That's not what I want.

8. You aren't as carefree as I am, but you aren't McGonagall. You are one of the few people these days who can find a middle ground.

9. You don't want to go out with me, and I know that makes no sense. You're honest about it though. You won't pretend to have feeling for me when it goes against you heart, mind, and values. That, Lily Evans, is why I'm so taken with you.

10. You're Lily Evans.

And I know my list is pitiful, at least next to yours, but it's a list nonetheless.

P. S. I agree. That Hufflepuff was rather daft.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are loved, so please give them. :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
